1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole and electron injection electrodes, and it is a self-emissive display apparatus in which light is emitted while excitons, generated when holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode, are combined in the organic emission layer in transit from an excited state to a ground state.
As self-emissive display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage, may have small weight and thickness because an additional light source is not required, and are regarded as next-generation display apparatuses due to their excellent characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.
However, since light emitted from an organic emission layer does not have directivity, and since some of the emitted light does not exit externally due to total reflection, light efficiency is reduced.
Also, since an organic light-emitting display apparatus deteriorates due to, for example, external moisture or oxygen, an OLED is sealed to protect the OLED from external moisture or oxygen.
Currently, in order to manufacture thin and/or flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses, thin film encapsulation (TFE) is performed to seal an OLED by using a plurality of organic and inorganic films.
However, since light is externally emitted along different paths due to TFE, a color shift is generated at a side viewing angle of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.